Location-aware computer security exists today. For example, a portable computing device such as a laptop computer or personal digital assistant may be configured to utilize stronger security settings in public places than in specific trusted environments, such as at work or at home. Such location-aware computer security is implemented by manually administering the computing devices to apply specific security settings in specific contexts. For example, a security system on a portable device can be configured by a system administrator to employ one set of security parameters when the computing device is physically located at the owner's work place, another set at the owner's home, and a third, default set when the device is located anywhere other than those two locations. The security system can determine whether the portable computing device is in a specific, known location via, e.g., Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates or a WiFi access point MAC address.
Such location aware security systems require manual configuration of individual portable computing devices for individual physical locations. Such systems cannot be readily scaled to cover large numbers of users, because each user's security settings must be manually configured to cover the known locations frequented by that user. Furthermore, such systems have no automated mechanism for adding coverage for new physical locations. For example, while an individual user could manually configure his laptop to recognize his home and work locations and configure a security policy for each, the system would still lack security policies for all locations that have not been manually configured. Such security systems also have high administrative overhead, and do not automatically remain current. For example, if a user changes offices, employers or residences, the system needs to be manually reconfigured to account for these changes. It is therefore not uncommon for the location based data in such systems to become out of date. It would be desirable to address these issues.